Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cloud computing environment may include shared resources such as processor resources, memory resources, storage resources, and so forth. The shared resources may be capable of being utilized by virtual machines (VMs) within the cloud computing environment providing interaction with various client devices. The shared resources may be limited, and accordingly, the VMs may vie with each other to utilize the shared resources. In general, it may be difficult to determine which VMs may have priority over another.